Historically, dimple patterns for golf balls have had a variety of geometric shapes, patterns, and configurations. Primarily, patterns are laid out in order to provide desired performance characteristics based on the particular ball construction, material attributes, and player characteristics influencing the ball's initial launch angle and spin conditions. Therefore, pattern development is a secondary design step that is used to achieve the appropriate aerodynamic behavior, thereby tailoring ball flight characteristics and performance.
Aerodynamic forces generated by a ball in flight are a result of its velocity and spin. These forces can be represented by a lift force and a drag force. Lift force is perpendicular to the direction of flight and is a result of air velocity differences above and below the rotating ball. This phenomenon is attributed to Magnus, who described it in 1853 after studying the aerodynamic forces on spinning spheres and cylinders, and is described by Bernoulli's Equation, a simplification of the first law of thermodynamics. Bernoulli's equation relates pressure and velocity where pressure is inversely proportional to the square of velocity. The velocity differential, due to faster moving air on top and slower moving air on the bottom, results in lower air pressure on top and an upward directed force on the ball.
Drag is opposite in sense to the direction of flight and orthogonal to lift. The drag force on a ball is attributed to parasitic drag forces, which consist of pressure drag and viscous or skin friction drag. A sphere is a bluff body, which is an inefficient aerodynamic shape. As a result, the accelerating flow field around the ball causes a large pressure differential with high-pressure forward and low-pressure behind the ball. The low pressure area behind the ball is also known as the wake. In order to minimize pressure drag, dimples provide a means to energize the flow field and delay the separation of flow, or reduce the wake region behind the ball. Skin friction is a viscous effect residing close to the surface of the ball within the boundary layer.
The industry has seen many efforts to maximize the aerodynamic efficiency of golf balls, through dimple disturbance and other methods, though they are closely controlled by golf's national governing body, the United States Golf Association (U.S.G.A.). One U.S.G.A. requirement is that golf balls have aerodynamic symmetry. Aerodynamic symmetry allows the ball to fly with a very small amount of variation no matter how the golf ball is placed on the tee or ground. Preferably, dimples cover the maximum surface area of the golf ball without detrimentally affecting the aerodynamic symmetry of the golf ball.
In attempts to improve aerodynamic symmetry, many dimple patterns are based on geometric shapes. These may include circles, hexagons, triangles, and the like. Other dimple patterns are based in general on the five Platonic Solids including icosahedron, dodecahedron, octahedron, cube, or tetrahedron. Yet other dimple patterns are based on the thirteen Archimedian Solids, such as the small icosidodecahedron, rhomicosidodecahedron, small rhombicuboctahedron, snub cube, snub dodecahedron, or truncated icosahedron. Furthermore, other dimple patterns are based on hexagonal dipyramids. Because the number of symmetric solid plane systems is limited, it is difficult to devise new symmetric patterns. Moreover, dimple patterns based on some of these geometric shapes result in less than optimal surface coverage and other disadvantageous dimple arrangements. Therefore, dimple properties such as number, shape, size, volume, and arrangement are often manipulated in an attempt to generate a golf ball that has improved aerodynamic properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,552 to Thurman discloses a golf ball with an icosahedral dimple pattern, wherein each triangular face of the icosahedron is split by three straight lines which each bisect a corner of the face to form three triangular faces for each icosahedral face, wherein the dimples are arranged consistently on the icosahedral faces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,742 to Mackey discloses a golf ball with dimples packed into a 32-sided polyhedron composed of hexagons and pentagons, wherein the dimple packing is the same in each hexagon and in each pentagon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,733 to Lee discloses a golf ball formed of ten “spherical” hexagons each split into six equilateral triangles, wherein each triangle is split by a bisecting line extending between a vertex of the triangle and the midpoint of the side opposite the vertex, and the bisecting lines are oriented to achieve improved symmetry.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,682,442 to Winfield discloses the use of polygons as packing elements for dimples to introduce predictable variance into the dimple pattern. The polygons extend from the poles of the ball to a parting line. Any space not filled with dimples from the polygons is filled with other dimples.